Chameleon Girl
by brahdley jims
Summary: She was the girl with the ribbons in her hair, the one who wasn't afraid to dance in the rain. Louis/OC - oneshot.


**AN: **Written for the VIBGYOR challenge at HPFC.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish... ;)

* * *

><p>Chameleon.<p>

If Louis had to sum her up in one word, it would be that. She was the 'Colour Girl', the one who had at least five outfits in every single colour of the rainbow. She was the one who dressed to suit her mood, the one who dressed to stand out and blend in at the same time. The girl who could pick and choose who she wanted to be each day, by selecting a colour from her wardrobe. The girl who could hide in the background and the girl who could stand there in a bright yellow jumper amongst a crowd of people in black robes. The girl who wore colourful bangles and flowers and ribbons in her hair. She was the chameleon. She was the colour girl.

**Red **was the danger of getting close to her. She was the girl with multiple personalities, changing to suit her mood and who she wanted to be that day. Louis wondered if anybody actually knew who she was – don't put your trust in a stranger. Red was her _eccentric beauty_, the girl nobody looked at for long and the girl who caught attention wherever she went. Red was the negativity she didn't want anybody to have to put up with.

**Orange** was her determination to make mistakes. She believed everyone simply had to make mistakes, or they weren't living. She believed people learned from their mistakes and became better people for it (of course, she was right, Louis thought). Orange was the fire waiting to be lit up inside her, because let it never be said that this strange girl did not have a temper. Orange was her favourite season, autumn leaves falling in red_&_gold_&_yellow_&_brown, so many unique colours blending together perfectly in a way the other seasons couldn't offer.

**Yellow **was her attitude. She was the girl who brightened everyone's day, with her quirky outbursts and her infectious smile. She was the optimist who brought a burst of life when it was grey and miserable outside. Yellow was the colour of the ribbon in her hair on Wednesdays, a perfectly ordinary day on which the sun always seemed to shine. Happiness followed in this girl's footsteps, lighting up the way for _everyone else to follow._ Yellow was the curiosity that engulfed her when discovering a new place and meeting a new person.

**Green** was her favourite colour. Everybody thought that she didn't have a favourite colour, she just liked them all, but Louis knew better. Everybody had a favourite colour. She wore green slightly more than any other colour, he noticed over the years. Green was how she grew up, envying how everyone else seemed to be able to pick a favourite colour and stick with it while she just couldn't decide. In the end she decided she liked all colours equally, but when she told anyone this, she was always lying. Her favourite colour was the colour of her youth. Green was the nature she sketched in her notepad and the flowers she liked to put in her hair.

**Blue **was the colour of her house. The little Ravenclaw girl through and through, with her blue tie and her bronze hair and her quick thinking. She always had the answers nobody thought of and the logic nobody had yet come up with. She could snap from dreamy expressions to a sharp tongue, _blue&bronze _wit embedded in her. She could stand up for herself, like any self-respecting Ravenclaw. Blue was the cold she felt but never showed when she danced in the rain in just her T-shirt and school skirt.

**Indigo **was the wisdom and mystery that followed her, surrounded her like an aura. Indigo was the loyalty she showed to herself and no one else, the inspiration that came out of the blue to people around her. Her personal thoughts conflicted inside her, and when she made a _snap decision_, more often than not Louis was left wondering what she was thinking. Indigo was the insights that came instantaneously to her while everyone else was left blind to them.

**Violet**was her spirit, and the harmony that seemed to settle in a room she happened to in. Violet was the royalty of her kingdom, the one she governed, the one no one else had access to with its different colours for different days of the week. Violet was the serenity and peace she tried to invoke in everyday life, and Louis had to admire her for trying (more often that not she succeeded, didn't she?). Violet was the poetry she scribbled, writing and writing and pouring her _heart_ out onto the paper.

To most people, she was nothing special. She was the Ravenclaw girl in the brightly-coloured clothes, hanging in the background. To Louis, she was the most intriguing person he knew. She was the chameleon. She was the colour girl. And over the years, she changed, of course (everybody does).

But to Louis, she was always that little Ravenclaw girl with the colourful bangles and flowers and ribbons in her hair.

* * *

><p>please <span>review<span> :)


End file.
